


Amber Light Time #16

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Comic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Q and Gay with Rachel A.
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Amber Light Time #16

_Ad playing_

[Rachel on screen]  
  
"Hi guys, before we start the actual video, I just want to announce, that I have merch now!  
If you want to support me and all the people who work on this channel, get one or even all of these items, they are 100% fair-wear, super comfortable and sensitive to the skin, they come in all sizes, colors and shapes and make you look just as good as me. You're welcome. ;) "  
  
[link + example girl shirt "I'm oGAY, thanks for asking", + example boy shirts "that's what she said"/"that's what he said"/"that's what they said"]  
  
  
  


**INTRO Amber LIGHT TIME #16  
** \- Q & Gay

"Hi guys, it's Amber Light Time, I am Rachel and this is a special episode.  
You guys have been bombarding me with your questions on social media. Today I will answer them or at least the ones that were asked most frequently. Not just me though, I brought some help.  
Some of you will recognize her from a few of my other videos, some of you follow her channel. For those of you, who are new here, this _[points to her right]_ is Chloe Price, you wanna say hi?"  
  
"Hi"

 _[Rachel laughs]_  
  
"I think, this is the first thing, she has said in the last three hours... because she got up... like, three hours ago." _[Rachel winks at camera]  
  
_

"Do you want to introduce yourself real quick?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Chloe and I build stuff."

"Okay, that was indeed quick. So we're gonna dive right in with the first question."

**How did you meet Chloe?  
  
** "Okay, so... officially, Chloe and I know each other from school, we both attended the same Academy but like... really, we got involved with each other, almost nine months later, after we met at a secret rock concert at night, that we both were way too young to go to and spent the entire night together, dancing and bonding over our incredible taste in music.  
Next."

**We want more Chloe!**

"That is not exactly a question you lovely followers but I keep telling her, and my stats say it too, you guys love us together, you love yourself a blue-haired rebel, well, Chloe?"

"Yeah, you guys can be really annoying about it but like... I see the comments and thank you but, I enjoy my time around and with Rachel but I also have a real life" _[Rachel swats at Chloe]  
  
_ "I have a real life too!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm just kidding. See, I am new to this, my own channel is like a couple months old... so, I just like to operate in the background, also I'm not good with words."  
  
"Mhm. Also, as you can tell, Chloe is very articulate. She talks sooo much."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No seriously, you guys, how many words has Chloe spoken yet? Comment below and no rewinding and counting."

**Where the hell is Max?**

"Thanks for asking, for the new ones here, Max is Chloe's best friend, since they were really small, and my dear friend, right now she is in Namibia, taking incredible pictures for her new series, she is also working on a set for a movie I will be starring in soon and can't talk about yet. She is doing fine, she was in two of my videos so far and you guys love her, which makes all of us really happy, but just like Chloe, Max likes to stay behind the camera more."

**What are you working on right now, Rachel?**

"I am in between gigs right now. I can't tell you more about it, you'll have to wait and see... or hear rather, because my voice may become a princess soon ;)"

**How is the new apartment? When will we get a tour?**

"Guys, the apartment is amazing, we are so happy here, we will show you around very soon, I think Chloe is editing still, right babe?"  
  
"Yep, I'm gonna need until Tuesday I think, so gonna be up on Friday."  
  
"Cool, what do you like best in our new apartment? Tell them."  
  
"I like the balcony, where we grow our plants, the veggies I cook with and the other plants, that have to... be smoked." _[Rachel puts finger to her lips]_   
  
"The apartment is bigger than the last one, we have a lot of room, I can skate, I have wheels in my shoes, pretty awesome."

"Okay, next question."

**Do you smoke?**

_[both look at each other and grin, Rachel clears her throat]_

"Well..., no one smokes cigarettes."

  
  
  
  
**Would you both do a trust tattoo?**

"Yes. Anytime." _[Chloe]_  
  
"Actually, I have. Chloe tattooed me already. The star I have on my wrist is something she did herself and then the dragon, she did the outline and then the artist worked with that. So yeah... I HAVE trust tattoos, but yeah, I could go harder, I could do more, we'll see." _[they smile at each other mysteriously]_

**Who takes care of the finances?**

"Chloe. Absolutely."  
  
"Yeah, I do. And by taking care, Rachel means, I bring home a paycheck and the minute I get payed, I show Rachel and she spends it all."  
  
 _[Chloe laughs, Rachel bumps her in the shoulder]_  
  
"That is not true and I got big girl money, I don't need you to be my sugar daddy."  
  
"I don't mind." _[Chloe bumps back]_

**Rachel, will there be any fan meetings soon? Can I pay you to come to my house?**

"Thank you for the question, so far I have not planned any meet-and-greets but maybe that's in the future."  
  
"She will not come to your house." _[Chloe does the I'm-watching-you gesture, two fingers to her eyes, one back at the camera]  
  
  
[Rachel is a little nervous]_  
  
"Oh my God, yeah. Okay, look, I am a model, I am an actress, I am a streamer, I am what they call an influencer, I am a lot of things, I do a lot of things and they make me happy and one of those things is, I try to make you my followers happy and smile and I want each of my videos to teach you and inspire you, BUT I am not an escort, not trying to shame anyone or say, that's not okay, but there is no amount of money you could come up with, to make me come to your house. It's not safe and I wouldn't feel comfortable. Sorry." 

**Any juicy secrets? Tell each other something the other person didn't know about you so far.**

_[Rachel tilts her head... thinking]_

"Hmm. Okay, so... Chloe loves to eat my cereal. She has her own, but she eats mine. It bothered me in the beginning, like really did... sometimes she would empty the package and say nothing, but it's like, you guys can confirm that, when you are with someone, you get used to their little perks. That one is one of hers and... if for some reason, she'd just stop doing that, I'd probably miss it. You didn't hear that babe" _[Rachel laughs and covers Chloe's ears]_

  
_[Chloe shakes them off playfully, gets up and leaves the room, just to return a few seconds later]  
  
_

"Here, I held on to this, in case, I'd ever have to show you." _[She hands Rachel a card]_

"Linda, I love you with all my heart, I miss you, get well soon, Garry" , "Who's Linda? Who's Garry?"  
  
"Okay, so do you remember, when I came to the hospital, a day after that arm thingy happened? And I brought you flowers and I had to say something really important to you? Something I will not repeat right now?"  
  
"Yes, yes I remember very well."  
  
"I didn't buy the flowers Rachel, I was broke af. I sneaked into the hospital room of someone else and stole them. When I handed you the flowers, I saw the card and took it, as soon as you looked away."  
  
"Oh my God! That's terrible! Chloe! Poor Linda!"

"I don't think she cared, she was a coma patient."

"OH MY GOD!! CHLOE, NO. You stole my flowers from a coma lady and her caring husband, lover?"

"Yes."

"You're going straight to hell."

"I know babe, but I really wanted you to have flowers."  
  


_[Rachel kneels in front of the camera]_

"Linda, if you are awake and fine now, which is what I hope, I am so sorry. I would have never accepted them, if I had known. They were very pretty though."  
  
 _[Chloe does fingerguns]_  
  
"And Garry, thanks dude.

 _[Rachel swats at Chloe a couple times]_  
  
"Bad. Bad, bad, bad."  
  
"You like it."

**Rachel, why is it always just one feather ear ring?**

"Mmmh, that is a very well kept secret. I've been asked that so so so many times. Do you know, babe?"  
  
"Nah. I know, that you wear two sometimes, special occasions. Like you had two when my Mom got married to my step dad, you also had two, when we took pictures at the photo booth and you had two, when we moved in here."  
  
 _[Rachel to the camera]_ "There you have it. She pays attention."  
  
"Of course I do, I'm a mechanic, even the smallest detail matters." _[Rachel smiles at Chloe and puts her arm around her, Chloe winks at her]  
  
_

**How often do you have sex?**

"Okay, wow, so many of you asked that question... you are all..."  
  
"Pervs"  
  
"Yeah. Well. See. I really didn't want to answer this question. You have to understand, I was not raised to talk about these things or do certain things, like I remember, when Chloe and I talked about things, very early on, I told her what my parents said, about the body being a temple and everything and then Chloe was like, yeah, it is, so worship it! I laughed so hard back then. It's one of the things I love about her, like so much. She can just sit there and be cool and say those things.  
It's like, having a normal conversation with Chloe is almost harder, than talking sex and intimacy with her."

"Yeah. I got nothing to be ahamed about."  
  
"See? And I still blush. I am a grown woman now and I still have my problems, talking about... doing the nasty."  
  
"I remember, when Rachel told me, she wasn't even taking care of herself, my mind was blown yo, I said if I would look like her, I couldn't stop, like at all. I'd masturbate all day, every day."  
  
 _[both laugh]_

"Chloe taught me so much about myself and about freedom and just... things, that I couldn't share with anyone else and it made me feel less akward and alone... and she taught me things that felt really good too." _[Rachel giggles]_

"Like I said, I got nothing to hide. I love sex, I have sex and I have it as much as I get it, period. But when, where, how and what position and whattheshit some of you ask in the comments, is none of your business, like really."

_[Rachel gets serious all of a sudden]_

"Yeah, uhm, I feel confident enough now to say, we are individual people and we have very flexible schedules. Chloe is shifting at work and I am an actress, sometimes I am home and sometimes, like last month, I am away. I was gone three whole weeks. Let's say, if I'm home... well, if everything is good and we're not sick or... no wait..."  
  
"Sick doesn't stop me"  
  
  
"Yeah true, this woman could be on her death bed and would still find a way to have sex with me." _[Chloe smirks at that comment]  
  
  
_ "If I had to give a number, I'd say seven in a week. Not every day maybe but some days more and some days... whatever. I'd say seven."  
  
"I'm going with nine to ten."

"Wow okay, there you have it guys." _[Rachel burries her face in her hands, she's blushing, Chloe wraps her arms around her]  
  
_

"Last but most asked question for today."

  
  
  
**Are you gay?**

"Man, you guys, so many of you have asked this question, it's on the top spot, so many of you over the past months and yes, I've been dodging it.  
So, let me explain. The ones of you, who have been following me for a while now, know, that I have a lifestyle and advise channel, sometimes we talk about make-up and hair, sometimes we talk about fashion, I also have a format called 'out of the closet',  
  
 _[plays snippet "Hello Ladies, Gentleman, Beyond and Between, welcome to 'out of the closet, I am Rachel and **this** is my closet. Today I'm here with...']  
  
_

where I invite someone to sit in front of my open closet and style and interview people, while I ask them about their sexuality and their life and what they want other people to know about them, by the way, thank you so much for the nice comments about my last guest Steph, I can't wait for her to return to L.A., we will absolutely do a follow-up, when she is here again.  
  
A lot of you though, tune in, because I share a lot of my personal struggles and tell you honestly, what has been going on in my life. I have told you about my hardships and about minor or major successes, I have told you about my problems and how to deal with stress and overcome your fears and how we stay positive and encourage each other daily.  
  
  
  
 _[plays snippets from different videos:_

_"... we were homeless for the first few months, before we actually got an apartment, you have to consider we are both highschool dropouts, we were totally broke, we both have a criminal record, even if mine looks better, than it actually is...we slept in the car for weeks, for months..."_   
  
  
_"... so I really didn't know, what to do, I knew, what he was doing, he said, he was walking me for safety but he was aware of how drunk I was, I used to call it being tipsy, but I was never just that, I was actually hammered, like completely wasted and people knew it and he knew it and tried to take advantage of that, I couldn't walk away from the situation and go back to the party and I also couldn't get into the dorms, because if I opened the door, he would come inside with me and since other girls have their rooms in there and sometimes don't lock their doors, I really didn't want him there, so I just stood there like an idiot..."  
  
_

_"... and it's a battle, there is NO cure, you are never just healed, you become addicted once, you stay an addict forever, even if you don't consume, right now I am winning the battle, because I have something and someone that keeps me strong and safe and going, but every day is an eternity..."_

I have never addressed my own sexuality though, in none of my shows, in none of my streams, in no interview.  
Most of you, or I guess, all of you know, that I am in a committed relationship with Chloe. She is the love of my life, she is my everything and I could not imagine my life without her.  
The thing is, we met and got involved with each other, when we were very young, I was fifteen, she was sixteen, I had never felt anything like that before, I had never done things before, that we did. I was not ever interested in girls, I was not ever interested in boys. I did take an interest in Chloe though and it wouldn't stop and now, my entire youth and beginning of adulthood is my life with Chloe.  
We have been through hell and back together, we took a lot of shit for being together, even if we didn't tell anyone, we didn't even know, that we were a couple ourselves in the beginning, people saw us and they laughed, they thought, I was crazy and they attacked Chloe a couple times, one of the reasons we had to leave that area, everyone just assumed things about us, but no one really knew anything or let us be. In the end, it was do or die for us, we couldn't stay, we fought for each other and we almost lost each other in the process, we made a lot of mistakes, I did especially, I fucked up so much, but in the end, we chose each other. Chloe is my home and my love and my life and she's mine and I'm hers.  
Now, why am I saying this? Why can't I just say yes or no? Am I gay?  
I don't know. I don't have to.  
I don't need to. I am with Chloe. Ask her, if she cares."  
  
"No. I don't."

"Do you have doubts about my feelings for you?"  
  
"Nope, never did."

"See? There is your answer. The people who it would matter to the most, care the least."  
  
  
 _[Chloe puts her hand on Rachel's thigh, Rachel leans her forhead against Chloe's, who is trying to turn the cam off]_

"So that's it for today, thank you for watching, thank you for leaving a like and subscribe, ring the bell, write a comment, spread the love and your legs, be good to yourself and to me. I have to go, we haven't gotten to nine or ten yet. ;) Bye"


End file.
